My primary interest involves the study of animal genetic diseases as models for human genetic diseases. Gene transfer techniques aimed to replace defective genes with functional genes in diseased animals have become one of my major interests in this specific area. Vast understanding of the viral vectors utilized in these techniques is essential for effective gene therapy procedures. Therefore, understanding the basic biology of viruses and viral-host interactions is extremely important to improve their use as vehicles for gene therapy. My research interests within virology are broad including viral entry, genes that confer virulence, and tissue tropism. Learning about the molecular biology of viruses and the viral infection will aid in the development of safe and effective viral vectors to improve gene therapy techniques utilized as treatments for genetic diseases.